Make A Wish
by GaaXLee
Summary: the kazekage hasn't seen his dear friend in three whole years. what will happen once they see each other? yaoi! dont like it? dont read it! LeeGaa


Three years it's been since the Kazekage had seen his precious person

Three years it's been since the Kazekage had seen his precious person. And now that he precious person was on his way, there was no iway/i the sand nin could keep still.

He made sure everything looked perfect. His office, his room, the guest room, even the training grounds! iThese past few weeks would be filled with so much fun/i, the redhead thought, filing away some loose papers. He stared out the circular window in his office. The sun was setting. Everything in his village looked so…peaceful. A few people wandered across the streets, taking in the calm summer heat. Kids mingled with each other, playing ball or hop-scotch, being young and innocent. The Kazekage couldn't help but chuckle. Once ihe/i arrives, this village would be lucky to even know what peaceful means. He was known to live life at its fullest and bring "youth" with him wherever he went.

That is what Gaara loved about his friend, his precious person. The way he was devoted to his youth in that goofy way of his. It always seemed to make the Kazekage laugh.

"Gaara-sama," Temari interrupted the kazekage's thoughts, not to mention his alone time. Gaara turned around to face his older sister, not a word spoken.

"iHe's/i here." Temari couldn't help but smile at her little brother's reaction. The redhead practically jumped. He smiled from ear to ear as he nearly banged into his desk on the way over to the door.

"Where is he?" Gaara asked as he passed by his sibling, his voice filled with anxiousness. Before Temari could say a word, Gaara had managed to run into someone. The redhead was extremely embarrassed, having been seen in such a childish state by whoever this was. Two protective arms wrapped themselves around the Kazekage, bringing him closer to his body. Gaara gasped. The body was warm and comfortable. Before forgetting, he looked up to see a familiar face.

"Where you off to Kazekage-sama?" The leaf ninja placed a warm kiss on the kazekage's cheek. Gaara felt happy in his friend's arms…as if he never wanted him to leave.

"I-I was going to look for you…I'm so glad you could make it, Lee-kun." The Kazekage hugged his precious person, forgetting that his sister was still in the room, watching.

Temari cleared her throat. "Well, I guess my work here is done." She smiled politely and walked out the office, closing the door behind herself.

The leaf nin let go of the small redhead to get a good look at him. After all, they hadn't seen each other in three long years! The Kazekage looked pretty much the same. The same sea foam eyes surrounded by the dark rings. The same smooth and pale skin, like porcelain. The same rosy red hair, cut neatly at the midst of his neck. And the same love scar on his forehead, branding him that he loved to hate. The only thing different with his friend was that he grew just a bit. This caused Lee to giggle. "You haven't changed a bit, Kazekage-sama!"

The forced Gaara to look at himself. He thought that he looked a bit more mature and taller. Maybe Lee hadn't noticed.

As for Lee, he grew too. In many ways. His hair was just like it was when he was younger. Only this time, he had a noticeably long braid. He those same two circular eyes, the same innocent smile, and the same two brushy eye brows. Gaara snickered and threw himself back into his best friend's arms. "Oh Lee…I've missed you so!"

This made Lee smile, for he felt the same. "I've missed you too, Gaa-san!" He pulled the small sand nin closer, causing the smaller teen to sigh.

"Lee! Come look!" A soft breeze nuzzled by the two of them. Lee rushed over to the balcony, where Gaara was. Gaara was starring into the night sky, looking at how marvelous the view was. He did this every night, looking at the twinkling stars above. But this time was different. This time, he was frantically searching for the first star.

"What are you looking for, Gaara-kun?" Lee questioned, looking wherever Gaara did.

"Help me find it, Lee! The first star! I want to make a wish!" Lee was surprised that the Kazekage believed in such childish things such as star wishing.

"Alright then!" Lee laughed and searched with him. Gaara beat him to it. The redhead smiled and pointed at it. It shimmered and gleamed in pride.

"Make a wish, Lee-san." Gaara mumbled, starring at the star. He felt himself being pulled, yet again, into Lee's muscular body. Lee moved close to Gaara's ear and whispered, "My wish already came true…To be hear with you." Lee's words were warm against Gaara's ear. The kazekage's cheeks tickled with warmth.

"Lee…" he muttered, looking into his eyes. The leaf nin smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the kazekage's lips. Startled, the Kazekage looked away. Why was Lee doing this? Kissing him, holding him, caressing him? Why would he want to love such a monster? Gaara thought, blush burning in his cheeks.

Lee cupped the kazekage's chin and placed a thumb on his bottom lip. He replaced that thumb with his own lips, kissing the smaller teen with a gentle passion. Blushing, Gaara wrapped his arms around the leaf's neck, bringing their bodies closer.

Their kisses lasted for what seemed to be forever. Gaara didn't want to stop, neither did Lee. Wanting ever so badly to slip his tongue into the redhead's mouth, Lee slid his hand down to Gaara's genital area. He squeezed gently. Gaara gasped, allowing Lee to push in his tongue. The kazekage's cheeks were just as red as his rosy hair.

Both the boys' tongues flickered and caressed each other, getting familiar with the one another. Not too long into the mixing of their saliva, a rather pushy breeze swirled by the two of them, making Gaara a bit more cold than pleasured. Lee slowly broke the kiss, his tongue retreating into his own mouth, a string of saliva connecting them.

The embarrassed Kazekage panted softly, realizing what they had just done. Lee chuckled and clasped Gaara's hand with his own, lacing his fingers snugly through the redhead's. "Let's go inside…" the leaf nin suggested in a voice no louder than a whisper. Gaara nodded, following Lee into the tower and off the balcony. From there on, the smaller boy led the other into his room, locking the door behind.

The younger boy slowly and carefully removed his Kazekage robe, knowing the leaf nin was watching. Lee smirked and removed his vest, legwarmers, and spandex. There was no need for clothes for what they where about to do...

Lee chuckled and nudged the almost naked Kazekage onto the bed, climbing over him. Gaara blushed, only in his boxers. He had never shown this much of his body to anyone in his life. Yet he didn't care. As long as it was Lee who saw it, the Kazekage was fine with it.

The leaf nin grazed his lips over the redhead's, caressing his frame. Having the Lee touch his and kiss him like this, not only was it okay, it was bwonderful/b. He encouraged the ebony haired boy onward by wrapping his arms around the small of his back. Lee kissed down from the boy's lips, to his chin, jaw line, neck, and collarbone, nipping carefully at the soft skin. The Kazekage moaned, gripping the sheets underneath.

The older teen smirked. He'd never heard Gaara make such a beautiful noise before. He was determined to hear that sound again.

Lee cupped the side of Gaara's chest, using his thumb to harden the kazekage's delicate nipple while the other hand was working its way into the kazekage's boxers. Gaara, all of a sudden, didn't seem all too sure. The leaf nin smiled lovingly at the redhead and kissed his blushing crimson cheek, practically telling him that everything would be fine. He slid his hand farther in to find the kazekage's length. He gently brushed his hand over it, getting the feel of it. This caused Gaara to gasp and grip tightly at the sheets.

iHe likes that…/i Lee thought, smirking. The leaf nin gently pumped the warm shaft and attacked Gaara's neck, nibbling a bit more forcefully at the flesh. Gaara groaned, his breathing no longer controllable. He grasped Lee's shoulder and bit his lower lip, feeling his spine shudder.

The older nin fisted his lover's smooth cock, rubbing his thumb over the weeping pre-cum soaked head. Gaara let out a cry of pleasure; he was definitely about to…

The Kazekage moaned, throwing his head back as his split his seed all over the inside of his boxers. Lee used his thumb to smooth out the tender skin at the bottom of the member's head, teasing Gaara. He pulled out his hand from his boxers. It was covered in sticky, milky white liquid. The leaf nin gladly licked it all off. The Kazekage watched his lover do so, cheeks burning brightly.

After his hand was licked clean of Gaara's delicious seed, he moved back to the younger boy's mouth, kissing his deeply and fully on the lips. Both teens kissed each other fervently; tongues lapping and twisting together. While in the midst of their hot kisses, Gaara worked on removing his lover's jounin jacket and spandex, which ever so nicely showed his well-earned body. The Kazekage faintly touched over the well toned body, chest and all, then immediately went back to his lover's lips.

Lee's tongue made its way back into the familiar depths of the redhead's mouth, in search of its playmate. Their tongues swirled, probed, and moved against one another, showing nothing but passion to the other. The older teen's tongue danced alongside his lover's; both of them having a little battle with each other, to see who can come out on top. Unfortunately, Gaara had to relinquish to the older boy's youthful vigor, and he relaxed into Lee's ministrations; that wet tongue exploring and playing within the depths of his mouth.

The older teen's hand slid down the kazekage's backside; touching unexplored territory. He squeezed gently at the soft cheeks, feeling Gaara gasp and jump under his grip. Lee parted from Gaara's hot mouth, panting and breathless from heated kisses. Giving the Kazekage a reassuring look, he pulled down the last obstacle that stood in his way: the boxers. The redhead was left completely naked at this point. He looked away blushing, embarrassed.

The ebony haired teen loved Gaara's body. It was beautiful. Way more beautiful than any woman's body. He admired it for a moment, looking at everything from his face to his little delicate toes. The Kazekage was way too embarrassed to look Lee in the eyes…

They kissed one last time before the leaf nin carefully spread his lover's legs. He sucked on his first two fingers, getting them good and wet. After, he placed them at the warm opening, giving Gaara a warm smile. Lee sighed and tried to calm himself; he knew Gaara was a virgin in these types of courtships, and had to restrain if he wanted to make this as pleasurable as possible for the Kazekage. He pushed one saliva covered finger past the ring of muscle, listening to Gaara hiss in pain. The younger teen willed himself to relax though, knowing that Lee does mean well.

He parted and sucked on them again. He inserted his finger once again; stretching it and making it accommodate the intrusion. Lee took it slow, sucking on his fingers constantly and stretching Gaara's inner walls. Lee's fingers felt weird and painful inside of his body. After a few times, it started to feel good to the teen, like a strange new sensation that made you want more of.

The Jounin grabbed Gaara's thighs and breathed in a shaky breath; he brought his lover closer and positioned himself. A part of him told him that he shouldn't bring this on his precious Gaara, but lust and his heart won at the end. He pushed the tip towards the boy's entrance, and after a few mistrials, thrust inside.

The Kazekage almost screamed if it wasn't for biting on his lower lip. It stung and hurt in such a painful way! Lee was only half inside him; feeling the member throb and pulse in his inner walls. Lee groaned, the redhead was so incredibly tight; gripping his cock like a vice. The older boy pushed ever so slightly forward, looking at Gaara intently now and watching his reaction. The younger boy panted breathlessly, feeling his body stretch for such a size. He moaned, going through a mixture of both pain and pleasure.

Lee was fixed on trying to find that one spot inside of all men that drove them to become like an animal in heat. He pushed inside further, feeling Gaara clench him even more so. Lee thrust all the way to the hilt in one push; catching the Kazekage off guard. Grabbing his lower thighs, he started deep quick thrusts, looking for that ring of nerves.

The redhead's eyes widened. He gasped, the sensation of his inner walls stretching and opening again and again was just maddening. Gaara wrapped the leaf nin and closed his eyes, submitting to the feeling of his lover thrusting repeated inside of him.

The leaf nin angled his movements to the right slightly; feeling the body under him spasm momentarily. He smirked and worked on that spot with delight. Gaara was unprepared when Lee hit his prostate; he shook and shivered under him. His eyes widened when the leaf nin started to pick up the pace and hit that angle again; causing him to moan involuntarily, "Oh…Lee-kuuun…please…"

The older teen grinned in a seductive manner; he loved making his lover feel such pleasure. Sweat tickled down the side of Lee's face. He wasn't going to last much longer…

Gaara, clutched tightly at the sheets below; he needed something to squeeze. No longer did the Kazekage feel any pain. He felt pleasure. And nothing but that. The thought and feeling of his lover gliding smoothly inside and out, he couldn't take it. It was something he just could not get enough of.

Lee shifted just as so he could nibble on Gaara's collar bone once more, nipping and licking the warm flesh, still thrusting in his lover. It all felt so good and not only for the kazekage! Being in the tight grip of warm, wet muscles…It was a feeling that could not be explained. Feeling a tingling sensation sweep through his sweaty body, Lee moaned simultaneously with the redhead underneath, smearing and spurting his cream liquid within his lover.

The exhausted teen nearly plopped onto the younger teen's chest. Both teens panted humid huffs of air, poof of their hot love making. Gaara closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. Lee chuckled and kissed his Kazekage on the cheek.

"I told you I missed you…" Lee chuckled, smirked. His voice was low and alluring. Gaara snickered and kissed Lee's lips. Before dozing off to sleep, the kazekage muttered, "I love you…"


End file.
